Kaaz Dovahkiin: Book 1
by Kaaz Dovahkiin
Summary: This is the story of a powerful khajiit mage with a mysterious and unknown past who is forced into all of skyrims problems when it is revealed that he is Dovahkiin.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 ** _Brelyna's POV:_**

 _'I often find myself thinking about our newest Arch-mage, Ko'Ari.'_ I thought as I wandered the halls of the college. _'He is very strange, but he is also very powerful. In fact, he is far more powerful and skilled with magic than any other khajiit I have ever met before. He also seems to prefer to be alone though from my few interactions with he has always been kind and helpful. He always seems eager to learn more about magic, particularly restoration. I would even say he has surpassed Colette in it.'_ As I walk I happen across the enigma who constantly dominates my thoughts.

"Hello, Brelyna. How are you." He asks face hidden behind that strange mask he had found while looking for the Staff of Magnus.

"I am fine." I answer.

"I have been looking for you." He says surprising me.

"Why would you be looking for me." I say.

"I was looking for someone accompany me. Tolfdir told of a new rift opening up just north of Bruma earlier today. I intend to go close it." He replies.

"Do you not usually go alone."

"Yes, I do, but the trip is long and I would appreciate the company."

"But could you not find someone more interesting to take with you."

"That implies that you are not interesting. Though if you do-"

"No. I would love to go." I blurted out. _'And maybe learn more about the enigma that is you.'_

"Great then prepare your things. We have lost to much light to leave now, so we shall break our fast in the morning here and then leave. I shall retrieve you when it is time to eat." Ko'Ari said.

"Okay." I reply.

"See you in the morning then." He says as he walks away leaving me feeling a little excited.

 _'He just asked me to follow to Bruma for no other reason than to have someone to talk to. This is my chance to learn more about our mysterious Arch-mage who was only recently a student.'_ I thought. _'As far as I know no one here even knows his age, though his speech and his extraordinary skill with magic belies an older age, J'Zhargo says he looks quite young, or where he came from. Let's just hope he is willing to talk about himself there may be a reason no one knows anything about him but his name and race.'_

 ** _In the morning_**

Morning came quite quickly once I had fallen asleep. though I had trouble doing so as the excitement of traveling with the mysterious Arch-mage stuck with me. I had thought of many questions that I would attempt to ask him to learn more about him.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Ko'Ari standing there.

"Good morning Brelyna." he said.

"Good morning Arch-mage." I replied.

"Please, call me Ko'Ari there is no need for such formality we are friends, and we were both students at the same time. I was only elevated to this position due to unusual circumstances." He said.

"But even had those circumstances not occurred you are still my better in magic and you had raised to master in less than a year, and you saved the college if not the world from the Eye." I told him astonished that he would diminish his deeds in such a way.

"Just because magic comes easier to me than most does not make me more skilled in it. I have the advantage of magic coming to me naturally, and that is not to be taken for granted. You however have worked very hard for your skill and have no small amount of it. As for saving the college I only did what any mage at the college would do." he said in a final but not unkind tone.

"I know that my view on this is not the same as most, but I do hope you'll be fine with it." he said in gentle and slightly hopeful voice.

"O-of course Arc- ah Ko'Ari." I reply somewhat stunned at his modesty.

"Now we must go eat then we will leave." he spoke with suprising, joy, I would say.

 ** _One week later_**

 _"Ko'Ari seems more clever than I thought. As we were traveling through Winterhold I noticed how the cold left him unaffected when I asked him about this he informed me he uses magic to circulate fire through his veins in order to keep warm. He also seems to rarely sleep which kind of worries me though he has informed me that he has never needed much sleep it can't be healthy for him."_ I finished the entry in the journal I had decided to use to hold all that I learn of Ko'Ari.

Ko'Ari was outside the tent keeping watch as he usually is whenever we make camp, and as always I felt a magical pull, most likely him putting down rune traps. I however, was tired so I didn't think to much on it before I fell asleep. When I awoke that morning I had noticed that as usual Ko'Ari had refrained from waking me and was preparing to cook breakfast. It was not unusual but rather frustrating that he would not awaken me for a watch more often. Not taking a turn on watch made me feel like a burden and the same went for how he usually cooked every meal. Though his cooking was good I wished to do so myself more often and I informed him of these things.

" Oh, I am sorry I did not think about that. I am just used to being alone while traveling." he replied voice full of sincerity.

I sighed "That's alright just let me help a bit so I don't feel like a such a burden."

"What would you like to do." he asked.

I thought about it for a minute if he didn't sleep much then taking watch would just be pointless so I decided to cook this time.

"I would like to cook breakfast." I answered

"Well I haven't actually gotten anything started yet so go ahead you can cook breakfast." he replied.

I got up and looked at what food we had so I knew what I could cook. I eventually decided on venison stew. I took out what I needed then noticed Ko'Ari going off into the woods.

"Ko'Ari what are you doing?" I asked already having an idea of what he was doing.

"I am going to disarm my rune traps." he answered.

"Okay." I replied.

After finishing breakfast we broke down the camp and continued on our way. As we were walking, in silence as usual, I noticed an influx of magic. Wondering what it could be I looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary and it appeared that Ko'Ari did not appear disturbed by it so I assumed it wasn't a problem.

However, the presence continued for several hours and I could not stand it anymore. "Do you not feel that magic?" I asked him a little worried.

"Hmm. Oh, I am truly sorry I did not anticipate you would be bothered by it." he answered as though I had interrupted him in deep thought.

"So, you know what it is?" I answered a slight bit annoyed.

"Well…Yes, I am fine tuning a spell I have been working on." he answered confused likely about my tone.

"A spell what kind of spell?" I asked, attempting to hide my excitement about the possibilities of a spell the Archmage would be working on.

"This spell will allow one to comprehend his or her surroundings without using any other sense." he replied simply.

"What kind of fine tuning have you been doing to it?" I questioned him.

"Take a look at the side of the road." he told me.

Confused I look at him for a second before looking at the side of the road.

"You see where road stops and the grass begins, yes?"

I nod

"You see the difference between each blade of grass, do you not?"

"Barely." I nod again beginning to understand.

"My spell can currently see where the grass begins. I intend to have it where I can feel every individual blade of grass and even be able to distinguish between the hairs on your head."

I just stand there looking at him wondering why he decided to create such a spell and how powerful a mage he is. To aspire to such a goal is astonishing.

"Is something wrong." he asks concerned.

"No, no, nothings wrong it's just… Why make such a spell."I respond still stunned.

"Your eyes can be deceiving against much faster enemies, such as vampires this spell will not be. Also, if the user is ever blinded for one reason or another." he answered as if it were so simple.

"What if your opponent uses magic."

"Well that's the best part. Because it is a spell it can detect disturbances within its field meaning I can also feel the magic in their spells."

I just start walking again. Thinking on how I am to open up a new line of questioning that is more personal. We spend several hours in silence before one of us speaks up.

"I know you must have questions about me and you have obviously had trouble attempting to bring them up so what do you want to know?" he answered offering me a sudden and suprising window into him.

"Uh- I- how do you know I have questions about you?" I answer dumbly.

"I know you have questions about me because no one at the college knows anything about me. So I ask again. What do you wish to know?" he chuckled.

I have a million thoughts running through my head wondering what I should ask him first, I eventually decide on his age.

"Umm, how old are you?" I ask almost inaudibly.

"So that is your first question. Not surprising really most people who are not khajiit have trouble telling the age of one just by face." he pauses and looks at me. By the look in his eyes behind his mask he appears to be a little sheepish. "I am only sixteen years of age."

I nearly fall over stunned as I am by this knowledge. He's only sixteen and he is already more skilled in magic then most of the teachers and he's only been at the college for three years.

He pats me on the shoulder snapping me out of my stupor.

"Do you have anymore questions for me?"he asks seeming amused."Or are you still in shock of that knowledge Brelyna?" he continues.

"How did you learn so much magic at such a young age?" I qurieied.

"Well, I have told you I don't need much sleep right?" he asks.

"Yes." I told him.

"Well I have always been that way, so I used the extra time to study and learn more about magic." he said.

"Oh." I replied wondering why I hadn't thought of that.

After that silence reigned again.

Eventually he looked at me and said. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but aren't you missing your lessons at the college bring out here with me?"

"Yes I am." I reply.

"Would you like me to teach while we're out here?" he questioned.

"I would love to be taught by you." I blurted out a little too excitedly.

"Tell me what school of magic you wish to learn and I shall teach you what I know."

I tell him what I would like to learn conjuration and he says we will start when we make camp.

 ** _North of Bruma_**

 ** _Three and a half weeks later_**

We have arrived at the location that we were told the rift was. However there does not seem to be a rift.

"Perhaps it simply disappeared on its own." I say still looking around confused.

"Perhaps." Ko'Ari replies seeming unconvinced.

Ko'Ari then uses a spell that I have never seen before, then again with him I'm almost certain there should be nothing that can suprise me, it seems to create a solid clump of rock from the loose dirt and gravel. He creates three of these rocks, each one taller than the last, then he steps on them and sends out a powerful pulse of magika. In fact, the blast is so powerful I am forced back a step, though it did no harm to me.

"There was never a rift here or anywhere near here." he says as he comes down from his rocks each one crumbling as he steps off.

"How can you tell Ko'Ari?" I inquire.

"If there was a rift here there would be some evidence that in the magika surrounding where it was. There is no such evidence." he states grimly.

"But, why would anyone lie about that?"

"There is only one reason to lie about that and it would be to lure us out here. The only question is why."

"Do you think someone intends to attack us Ko'Ari?" I ask frightfully.

"I think it would be best to head back to the college and hope that I am mistaken."

"And just how often are you wrong Ko'Ari?" I inquire still on edge at the thought of being ambushed.

"I'm afraid that it does not happen often." he replies with a grimace visable in his eyes.

We start on our way back to the college immediately and, perhaps, with a bit more haste to our step than before. We watch our surroundings very closely as prepared as we could be.

 ** _Three days later_**

It has been three days since we started toward the college again and as of yet nothing has even hinted at an ambush. The continued much like the previous ones until midday when I spot a bird flying towards us. When it reaches us Ko'Ari sticks his arm out and the bird lands on it.

"Is that a messenger bird?" I ask, having heard of using birds for such but never seeing one.

"Indeed it is Brelyna." he nods petting the bird.

He pulls a letter out of a bag, that appears far to small, on the birds leg.

"How did that letter fit in there?" I inquire incredulously.

"The bag is enchanted to send things to a different plane as created by the enchanter." he replies as if it were a normal thing. As he says this he reaches into the bag once more.

I open my mouth intending to say something but I'm too shocked to reply.

Once Ko'Ari gets a look at what else is in the bag, some sort of amulet, he freezes and the air around him becomes charged with magika. He then rips open the letter and reads it frantically.

"I have to go." he says almost fearfully cold.

 _'What… leave why would he just leave me here.'_ His words snap me out of my daze."Wh-why do you have to leave?" I question him.

"I was wrong about there being an amush on us this was merely meant to keep me away. There is trouble in the north that involves a personal matter." he says with fear, regret, and sorrow plain in his voice. "I would not leave if I didn't need to but if I travel with you I cannot make full haste which for this journey I will need."

He begins scrounging in that bag of his and pulls out two things. One is a scroll and the other is a staff that, makes it obvious his bag is enchanted like the bag on the bird was.

"This scroll has a dremora Lord bound to it, and this is a staff of storm thrall you can use to protect you on your way back to the college." he states giving me the scroll and staff before reaching behind his back. "I also want you to take the Staff of Magnus back to the college."

"I'm sorry and I really don't want to leave you here, but I must go quickly. The Dremora and storm thrall will provide protection throughout your return journey."

"What am I to tell the teachers at the college when I return without you?" I ask my head spinning by the realization I would have to return alone to the college.

"You will tell them the truth. That I had something I had to do in the north. I will return to the college when I can but I don't know when that will be."

"It was nice traveling with a friend for once I thank for your company on this journey." he says with the upmost sincerity.

I realize that whether I want to or not I will be returning to the college alone.

"How long after I summon him will the dremora last?" I ask.

"The dremora will last until his defeat, which is unlikely to occur given that one's strength. Took me quite a while to bind him to that scroll." he states off handedly while making ready to go.

"Alright then I think I should summon both him and the antronach now." I say making ready to do so.

"That would be a good idea because there may still be an ambush." he says.

 _'What! There might still be an ambush and he's still going to leave me.'_

"Do not worry the dremora and the antronach will be able to handle nearly any situation on there own. Then there is you, you can help them defeat any ambush or if the situation is too dire you can run. They should be able to distract whoever is attacking long enough for you to get away." he says obviously having seen the fear in my eyes.

"Now I must go and hope I don't face any delays."

I watch as takes off to the north in a measured but brisk pace wondering when I will see the great enigma of the college again. When I can no longer see him I summon the dremora and antronach then start towards the college.


	2. Chapter 1: How it All Began

**_Chapter 1: How it Began_** ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

 _'I really wish I didn't have to leave Brelyna behind like that but there is no possible way I could travel fast enough while worrying about her keeping up.'_ I thought

I had just reached the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil which had taken me only slightly more than half the time it would have taken if I were with Brelyna. As I speed through the landscape I barely slowed down to eat knowing I must move fast. I hadn't slept yet and it was beginning to take a toll on me. I knew I would have to stop soon or resort to using magic to keep myself going.

However, using magic in such a way negatively affects a person's health, so I began searching for a place to set up camp and properly eat before I go to sleep. I find a nice little spot a bit off the road and set up my camp and the rune traps that would be my safety precautions. I start a fire reach into my bag and call forth some venison, which I began to cook over the fire intent on eating a quick meal then going to sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of battle and immediately sprung up ready to fight but no one was yet in sight. So I started to carefully and quietly break up camp then got ready to go again. Once I was done I disarmed my traps and took off to the north once more. However, as I moved north the sounds of battle crept closer so I did my best to see who it was without being seen. If it were innocents against bandits, then I would assist but it was merely a scuffle between the Stormcloaks and the Empire so I continued on may way. As I went though, I realized I had made a mistake as I felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of my head and fell forward my consciousness fading away.

As I awoke I found myself bound and in a carriage my archmage robes, my mask, and and all the rest of my stuff had been taken. I am now dressed in rags with my hands tied together and my head is throbbing. However, getting my hands unbound is quite a simple solution of summoning a bound dagger and slicing through the rope. Then I use a healing spell to heal my head, which had taken a good bash right to the back. Immediately upon noticing my return to consciousness the prisoner across from me speaks.

"Hey you, finally awake. Got caught in that ambush same as us, and that thief over there." he says.

I proceed to ignore both him and the thief looking around attempting to ascertain just how bad the situation is and I notice that there is no way to get my stuff and get out of here without killing these Imperials, yet.

 _'My family wouldn't want me to kill these people just to get there faster.'_ I think to myself. The Imperials have yet to notice my unbound hands as I reach up to my neck to check for my hidden amulet. A symbol of my elven grandmother's station. It should be enough that I can walk free once we get to where we're going. _'With Imperials anyways with Stormcloaks it would likely get me killed faster or more gruesomely. That is if they knew what the symbol was in the first place.'_

I look around at my surroundings hoping to get a sense of where we are. I can tell were somewhere near Falkreath but I too rarely travel here to know where exactly. I resign myself to waiting and hoping this little diversion doesn't take too long or far from my path. As I tune back into the conversation with the thief and the Stormcloak, the thief is pleading with his gods for help.

 _'Why would the divines even listen to the prayers of a thief, let alone grant him any reprieve from his fate.'_ I wonder to myself.

Eventually we arrive at a town and I know where we are at. Helgen. I realize this means I'm not too far from my intended path I just have to leave in a timely fashion. We roll through Helgen and stop at the courtyard where there is a chopping block set up. As the Imperials tell us to get of the wagons they finally notice that I am unbound and I am suddenly staring at four swords and two bows as they question me.

"How did you get loose of your bonds, cat." the captain says.

"I summoned a dagger and cut through the rope." I say. I cannot help but add. "And I must ask do, you make it a habit to capture bystanders to your quarrels."

The captain puffs up at this and steps away ordering her familiar subordinate to call out the names on their list.

"Hadvar, been a long time." I said

"Do I know you?" he responded.

"Well if not I understand it has been six years and I have changed." I told him

"Six years…" he answered looking like he was contemplating something. "You were that little khajiit boy we found in the woods on that scouting trip weren't you?"

"So you do remember me. Yes, I was the boy."

"I thought you were going to live with your grandmother in Alinor."

"I did for a while, then the politics got dangerous and grandmother sent me to Winterhold to get away under the guise of learning more about magic without politics getting in the way."

"Captain what should we do with this one he's not on the list and he's a member of the Aediane family?"

"Are you certain about that Hadvar?" the captain inquires.

"Yes ma'am, he has their family crest on his amulet." Hadvar responds.

"I'll be the judge of whether or not that amulet really has the Aediane's crest." the captain says.

The captain marches over to me and grabs at my amulet, the one possession of mine still have on having been previously hidden by magic. I resist reacting the way I feel I should and let her inspect it.

"Hmm, this appears to be genuine." the captain states appearing upset that I'm not going to be on the chopping block.

"Fine." she huffs indignantly. "Show him his stuff and get him out of here."

I hear a roar in the distance that seems to resonate within my very being.

"What was that?" one of the guards question.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Tullius was quick to answer.

Tullius begins ranting at Ulfric and one of the guards show me to a chest on the first wagon. As I start getting my equipment out the first male is beheaded and another roar emitted from some unknown creature. Once again, this roar resonates with something deep within me and I begin to wonder if the source is somewhat magical.

"There it is again." Hadvar states.

The next prisoner is ushered up to the block and I'm fitting on the last of my robes when suddenly a creature appears in the clouds. It was a dragon...a dragon. It sends out a wave of power followed by a loud booming sound. This wave of power kills the prisoner and the headsman. It only knocks me back but the others in the courtyard were knocked off their feet.

I rush to finish putting on and collecting my gear so I can better combat this threat. Once I am done, I notice the courtyard is now empty I see the dragon flying overhead and run to where it was going. I fling an icy storm over the burning wood in my way and leap over it as I'm doing this, the dragon then flies by rams its head into the nearby tower and unleashes a bout of flame killing the males behind the wall.

As I get over the smouldering lumber I see a male on the ground and Hadar beckoning a child to him.

"Hemming come over here." Hadvar shouts to be heard over the destruction.

The boy obeys as I see the dragon heading this way. I begin charging up my most powerful ward and run to crouch between the dragon, as the dragon unleashes a bout of flame, and the male hoping my ward holds. I stay crouched there slightly lessening the amount of power and area I use in the ward so that I can hold it longer.

 _'I hope this creature can not release fire forever or I will be outmatched in this battle of endurance.'_ I think to myself

I wait there for what seems like ages before it lets up and flies off. I look to the male to see him looking at me in awe. I heal his wounds then set off to find Ulfric and Tullius. I spot both in the next courtyard.

"Ulfric, Tullius get the civilians to safety I will distract the dragon for as long as I can." I shout getting their attention.

"I will not work with an honorless Imperial pig." Ulfric immediately barks out.

I march up to him grab him by the collar of his garbs and shout into his face.

"If you are, as you claim to be so often, a true son of Skyrim then you will disregard the fact that he and his soldiers are Imperials and save the citizens of this town."

He seems to shrink back from my gaze as my words sink in then he looks back up to me with a firm determination in his eyes.

"Stormcloaks get the citizens to safety." he hollers and immediately his soldiers begin doing as ordered. Then he looks to me. "I hope you know what you are doing."

With both the Stormcloaks and Imperials helping the civilians, I begin my distraction. I saw that the fire spells the mages were using merely roll off the dragon and the arrows from the soldiers merely skid across its hide. So I decide fire and ice spells were useless and began charging a thunderbolt in one hand. I fling the spell at the dragon hitting it dead on its head. The spell was less effective than I had hoped but more effective than I'd feared. The dragon's attention was now on me.

I began flinging thunderbolt after thunderbolt at the dragon keeping it off soldier and civilian alike but never seeming to do any actual damage to it. I downed potion after potion as this little game went on hoping to keep it up long enough for the others to get to safety. It seemed like days had passed in this battle dodging and deflecting bouts of flame, then retaliating with bursts of lightning.

Once I noticed there was no one left in the city I drank two final potions. One massively powerful fortify magicka potion followed by a potion of magicka and began to charge up a storm far more powerful than any thunderbolt I had loosed upon the dragon putting all my power into it. I waited until the dragon was coming my way before I threw out my spell hitting dead in the middle of its head staggering it in flight as it soared past me I turn to watch it only to see it fly off then I collapse in exhaustion passing out knowing if it comes back I'm dead.

 ** _No one's P.O.V._**

The males, females, and children who had just escaped Helgen watched from a distance as bolt after bolt of lightning fly towards the dragon each one hitting it and each one doing as little as the last. Finally, after hours of watching, their appeared to be a lull in the battle, the dragon circling the city and as the more magically attuned could tell the strange Khajiit was building up an enormous amount of power when all at once the dragon dived and the spell was unleashed.

Everyone who was in the makeshift camp could feel the electricity in the air as the hair on their arms stood up. They watched as the dragon unbelievably staggered and flew off. They waited for an hour, then two their savior still had not emerged and they were beginning to get worried. Both Imperials and Stormcloaks began to plan searching the town for him. Another hour and the soldiers were off both sides having agreed this khajiit's safety was more important than their war at the moment.

They searched the town in pairs looking through each area of the city before Hadvar and Ralof found him in the same courtyard where he asked….No ordered, the two opposing sides to save the citizens. Sounding their horns Ralof and Hadvar began to pick him up and move him to the camp.

 ** _General Tullius's P.O.V._**

"That khajiit has extraordinary power in him. That kind of power could change the course of the war. Hadvar, when that cat awakens you must do everything you can to get him on our side. If you cannot you must not allow him to be swayed to the Stormcloaks side that would be the end of the Empire's presence in Skyrim." I say speaking aloud at first then directly to Hadvar.

"Aye sir, I shall do my best." Hadvar says putting his arm to his chest in salute.

"I hope your best is at least enough to keep him neutral or our campaign here may be over very soon, and not in a way that favours us." I say.

"Aye sir." he replies simply then salutes again before walking out likely to the tent the khajiit has been put in.

 ** _Ulfric Stormcloak's P.O.V._**

"Ralof, when the cat wakes up give what he asks for help with what he needs and convince him to join our army. He has power that could not only change the war, it could change the world. If you can convince him to join us I have no doubt the Imperials will be driven out of Skyrim quickly and the quicker they are gone the sooner Skyrim can heal." I say to Ralof.

"Aye sir, he will see the Stormcloak's way if it's the last thing I do." Ralof says.


	3. Chapter 2: The Revovery

**_Chapter 2: The Recovery_**

 ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

"Ugh" I groaned as I sat up. Looking around I notice I am not in one of my tents, my room with my family, or the arch-mage quarters, though I wasn't tied up or bound so that had to be a good sign. All of a sudden, the pain in my body reaches my brain and I groan again. I begin to heal myself when I notice my reserves are far lower than is normal I shoot out of the cot that had been my bed wondering just what had happened that would have reduced my magicka to such low levels. It hit me all at once, the fight with dragon, the overuse of potions, and last but not least the overexertion of my magicka. Now I can hear a commotion outside the tent I'm in.

"Ah, good you're awake." said Hadvar as he and that stormcloak from the carriage step in.

"Yes, that is good. How are you feeling?" the stormcloak asked.

"I feel as though I have been indisposed by a poison to prevent my natural rejuvenation of magicka." I stated simply.

Neither of them say anything just stand there seemingly unaware of how to continue the conversation.

"Is there a reason you have come in here?" I ask. It seems to snap them out of their lull as they immediately respond.

"I just wanted to thank you on behalf of the citizens of Helgen, and the Imperials for saving our lives."

"I just wanted to thank you on behalf of the stormcloaks for saving our lives." They both say simultaneously.

"I saved neither Stormcloak, nor Imperial soldier, nor did I save any of the citizens. That was all the soldiers themselves." I say.

"But, if you hadn't stayed behind to fight the dragon we would have all surely perished." declared Hadvar with absolute conviction.

"Yet, if the soldiers had not ushered the people out of the city they would have been killed by the dragon regardless of what I did." I said. _'It seems that no matter what I do or say someone wants to brand me a hero. I do only what I can to prevent the loss of life of those who deserve it.'_ I think to myself.

They seem to have nothing to say about that thinking deeply it would seem. I would have to guess that they were told to get me on their side and my mannerisms and view of things has thrown them off.

"Do you have a tent for you wounded. I would like to see what I can do?" I say knowing that if there are more than a few I will have to prioritize the wounded and spread around my spells and potions carefully to save as many as I can.

"Umm, yes we do." they both say once again snapping out of a trance-like state.

"The uh, tents are on the other side of camp than this one." Hadvar says seemingly off balance by my questioning.

I get up and grab my pack slowly, then just as slowly make my way to the tent flap.

"Will you show me to your worst injured?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, right this..." Hadvar says only to be interrupted by the stormcloak.

"No, he means our wounded why would he help your's first you Imperials ambushed him then arrested him along with the rest of us." the stormcloak said vehemently.

"Why would he help you racist bastards first you treat any non-nords like dirt useful only for cheap labour." Hadvar stated.

"We are…" the stormcloak stated when I began cutting off their bickering.

"Enough, I did not mean one faction of this war or the other. I meant the most heavily injured and I will be the judge of that just show me where they are." I say with annoyance at their continued opposition of each other.

They both drop their heads at my chastisement, Though I am unsure why it affected them so much. I do not know one and have only had brief contact with the other. Perhaps, as unlikely as it is, they are starting to look at things differently. It is far more likely that this behavior has been drilled into the since they joined their respective military.

"Uh… right this way Ko'Ari." Hadvar says exiting the tent the stormcloak following after him.

Once I was outside the tent was forced to squint against the brightening sun as it began to rise. I looked around at the camp and say it was set up much like I had expected. Stormcloaks on one side the Imperials on the other and the civilians in the middle where the tent I was put in is.

"I am assuming that the injured of the differing sides have different tents and that the civilians have their own." I state rather annoyed that not even an attack from a dragon can completely eliminate the animosity between the Stormcloaks and Imperials.

"Yes that I correct. All of us have a different tent for our wounded." the Stormcloak says.

"Then I want all of those injured worst and still able to be moved brought to the civilian tent. If you have one that can't be moved for fear of harming him or her then you come get me and I will assess the situation." I sigh at the predictability of these two groups.

"How do you think we are going to convince our superiors of the need to move our wounded?" Hadvar asked quizzically.

"You will tell them that if they don't at least try I will not even attempt to look at their injured." I say hoping he does not believe I am bluffing. I would hate to leave these injured untreated because of a couple stubborn leaders.

"I will ensure that the general knows."

"I will inform Ulfric of this." they say as they walk off.

I begin to make my way to the civilians tent only to realize that they never actually showed me where it was.

'I could always use clairvoyance but it would best to preserve what magicka I have so that I can heal more people.' I think to myself approach the nearest person.

"Excuse me miss, do know where the tent of wounded is." I ask the first person I see.

 _'Oh no, not one of these people.'_ I think to myself as I see the look in her eyes. I could tell she would worship the ground I walk because of what I had done. I always get tired of people like this always surprised when someone does a selfless thing. They think that they must want everyone to sing their praises.

"Oh, it's you thank you, thank you for saving us mister uhh…!" she starts with such enthusiasm then trails off not knowing my name.

"You may call me Ko'Ari." I say with a slight dip of my head.

"Thank you Ko'Ari! Umm, what was you asked?" she says.

I put a slight smile on my face for as I say "I am looking for the tent of wounded and I do not know how to find it. Can you show me where it is."

"Oh, it's right this way." she says beginning to walk away. "Why do you want to find the injured. Someone you know get hurt."

"No I am just looking to do what I can for those who were injured by the dragon attack." I state following her.

"You've already done so much for us and want to do more." she says wonder shining in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Are also going to help the Stormcloaks and Imperials who were wounded?" she asks.

"I will do my best my magicka is still drained from my battle with the dragon." I say.

"I still can't believe a dragon attacked Helgen and I was there and you...you fought it to standstill." she starts in disbelief but towards the end speaks, once again, with wonder.

"I used many potions to fight that dragon. Far to many to be considered a match for that dragon. Then I passed out as it flew away. Is this the tent." I say as we approach one of the tents.

"Yes, yes it is." she says.

"I thank you for showing me here." I told her as I walk in.

As I step in I see two healers though they appear to have no ability to use restoration as they are merely patching up the injured. Of which I see very few. This could mean one of two things. One, many of those who were wounded died or two, the soldiers did an amazing job protecting the townspeople and few were injured. Whatever the case maybe I believe that the soldiers both Stormcloak and Imperial would have more wounded, but, hopefully, the Imperials, at least, would have a healer or two.

I began inspecting each of the injured those I saw had little time left I healed until I believed they could make it long enough to get proper treatment and moved on. At this time several soldiers of varying degrees of injury entered the tent and I saw my orders were followed closely. Those that were arriving had serious injuries but not so bad they couldn't be moved. Suddenly the two civilian healers spoke up about the influx of people entering their tent.

"Hey what are you doing in here you have your own tents for your wounded." the older looking one said.

Before any further argument could follow I stepped in. "I asked them to bring their worst injured here so that I may do my best to treat them."

"And who are you to…" he began before he turned to look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes of course bring them in set them down over there."

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

I go to the soldiers and begin to heal their wounds. Then Hadvar and the stormcloak from before come into the tent.

They both begin at once.

"There are more severely injured at our tent that we dare not move."

"How many and how severe?" I ask.

"Three, one I am told is near dead." Hadvar says.

"We have one severely wounded, dying and growing paler by the minute." the stormcloak states.

I go to my bag and pull out several large healing potions. I hand four to the healer one to the stormcloak and keep two for me.

"I trust you know how to distribute these." I say to the healer.

"Yes, I will spread them out as best I am able." he says.

"Stormcloak." I call.

He looks up at me and points to himself. I nod.

"My name is Ralof." he says.

"I want you to take that back to your tent and give your injured enough to stabilize him or her, no more. Send someone back here to lead me there, I will come by after I am done at the Imperial tent " I say as I walk out.

Hadvar takes off at a decent pace towards his tent. I follow closely and soon we reach the tent. I go in and immediately spot the ones Hadvar was talking about.

"Give some of these to those two I will take care of him." I say handing him the potions.

I kneel beside the dying male's cot as I began to heal him. At this point I am glad I have spent so much time studying restoration for otherwise I would have nothing left after this male.

The day continues like this for a few more hours before everyone is stabilized to my satisfaction. I return to my tent feeling my magicka thoroughly drained. As I walk into the tent I hear two people shifting around inside. I pull a dagger from my bag as I step in. I am greeted to the sight of both Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius standing inside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a personal visit from the leaders of two opposing factions to." I say neutrally.

"I wanted to personally thank you for saving and healing so many of our soldiers and the civilians." they start simultaneously both obviously trying not to outright attack the other.

"And offer you a place in the Imperial army." Tullius says

"And offer you a place in the Stormcloak army." Ulfric tells me.

"I am not interested in either side of this war. It is not my fight." I start, "Do I believe the nords should be able to worship their divine, yes. But I also wholeheartedly believe that Skyrim cannot stand alone against the Thalmor. While you Ulfric and the Empire squabble and bicker you're ruining lives and giving the Thalmor what they want. Time to rebuild while the their enemies weaken themselves. Think about that, long and hard, before you start another battle."

"Is there anything else you will need before you leave?" Tullius asks me.

"I will be heading to Riverwood to recover from my fight with the dragon. With my magicka reserves as low as they are I will have to resort to other means of defense. Now, while I am skilled with a sword and more so with a bow, I will be more vulnerable without my magic because I have no armor. What I would ask from you is nothing more or less than an escort or two to watch my back as I travel to Riverwood. Once I arrive there they can return." I say wondering if they will actually part with one or two soldiers for me.

They look to each other, this time without the glares, then nod their heads.

"Hadvar has family in Riverwood I will send him with you." Tullius tells me.

"And Ralof has family there too I will send him with you as well." says Ulfric.

"I thank you sirs. If they are to be following me let them know I will leave here soon." I tell glad to have gotten an escort.

They both walk by me and out of the tent. I walk over to the cot I woke up on, sit down, and start to check and see if I have everything I had before the Imperial ambush. Once I'm certain I have everything I reach in my bag and pull out my glass bow and begin to inspect it. I check the string making sure it doesn't need replacing, then I check the limbs of the bow making sure it's not too damaged to use. Once I'm satisfied with the bow I pull out my quiver of glass arrows. I begin to inspect the arrows. First I inspect the arrowhead, then I look at the shaft, and finally I inspect the fletching. If I spot a bad flaw in any of these I replace them or, if it's too bad I discard them.

As I'm doing this Hadvar and Ralof come in. They don't say a single word merely sit there as I inspect my arrows. When that is done I get up put the quiver on my hip and exit the tent the other following me.

"I trust you two were informed about where we are going." I say.

"Yes we were." Hadvar says.

I say nothing more as we walk down the road heading to Riverwood. We walk until the sun sets then begin to set up watch.

"I will take first watch." I say.

"I will take second watch." Hadvar says.

The two soldiers head into their tents as I find a good spot to set up watch and still keep relatively warm. Without my magic Skyrim's cold nights will be much less tolerable. Once I find a good spot I stay there looking around with my bow out for anyone or anything who wants a fight. However, my watch passes without an incident and I wake Hadvar so he can take his watch. As I lie down to sleep I open and drink a potion that ensures that I will sleep for longer than I normally do. I will need all the rest I can get to rejuvenate my magicka. Which is the real reason I asked for an escort.

In the morning I break into my food stores rather than hunting as my food has several herbs to help natural replenishment of magicka. I cook breakfast for myself and for the two soldiers. We eat and continue on the road my bow and several arrows always in my hands. Around midday I spot an encampment on the road ahead of us.

"There is an encampment up ahead." I tell the other two.

"Yes I can see it. It must be bandits they often prowl in this area." Hadvar says.

"You two go ahead I'm going to get a vantage point in the woods. If they turn out to be hostile I will shoot them." I say.

Hadvar and Ralof both nod and begin to move forward. I head into the forests and find a spot to shoot from as silently as I can. Once Ralof and Hadvar approach one of the unknown people step up to them and appear to attempt extorting them. I knock an arrow back on my bow and prepare to shoot. Suddenly everyone in the camp unsheathe their weapons and charge at the two on the road. I begin firing as rapidly and accurately as I can taking down several bandits starting at the back and moving to the front, so that they don't see the arrows coming at them.

By the time what's of the bandits reach Hadvar and Ralof I have put down seven of them leaving only two for Hadvar and Ralof. I prepare my bow for when I can get a clear shot but it appears that they are trying to get in my way. In any case they take down the remaining bandits quickly enough and I walk over to them. As I approach they look at me incredulously.

"What?" I ask noticing their looks.

"Did you actually need us when you asked for an escort?" Hadvar asks.

"Yes I did I could not have taken out that camp quite as easily without you two." I say.

"You took out more than half of them before they reached us and you say you need us." Ralof says.

"Yes if I had been alone I would have had to approach myself to find out if they were hostile then attempt to kill them when they know where I am and where my arrows are coming from. They could easily dodge or block them as they charged and far fewer would have been killed." I say starting off in the direction of Riverwood once more. "Come on Riverwood is not far now I would like to make it before sundown." I say.

They both leave it at that and begin following me once more. It takes the next day and most of the day after before we finally make it to Riverwood.

"Can you two point me to the inn? I would like to rent a room sooner rather than later." I say as I see that the sun will be setting in a few hours.

"It's right over there, the Sleeping Giant Inn." Hadvar said as he and Ralof head their separate ways.

"Hey, Ko'Ari" Hadvar calls out. I stop and turn to look at him. "When you get your room in order come on over, my uncle will likely want to meet the one who dragged my sorry ass out of the fire at Helgen."

I think it over for a minute then decide I couldn't hurt to make a new friend. "Once I have my room rented then I will indeed visit Hadvar." I tell him.

He smiles before walking to what appears to be a blacksmith's house. He speaks with a male then walks into the house and continue toward the inn.

As I enter I notice that it is relatively empty, not surprising given that it is a small town. I also notice the female who seems to own the establishment. Her face is familiar but I can't quite place it. I walk up to the female and she sees me and approaches.

"Hello you new here, name's Delphine I run the place do you want a room, food, or drink?" she says very business like as most innkeepers are with strangers.

"My name is Ko'Ari and yes I would like a room." I state simply.

"Rooms are ten septims a day you can have that one the left over there." she say keeping her tone the same.

"Thank you." I say as I pull out ten gold coins from my bag and hand them to her.

I walk over to the room open the door set my bag inside lock the door and make my way back to the blacksmith's house. Once I arrive I knock on the door and wait for an answer. It doesn't take long before it is opened by a middle-aged nord female.

"Hello are you the friend Hadar said would be coming over?" the female said kindly.

"Yes ma'am I am. My name is Ko'Ari." I told her.

"Sigird, please come in." she said with a small smile.

I return her smile as I step in. I look around the room and notice Hadvar and his uncle sitting at the table. I stand in the middle of the room until Sigurd invites me to take a seat at the table.

"Here sit." Sigird says as she pulls out a chair.

"Thank you, ma'am." I tell her.

"Enough of the ma'am stuff, you're making me feel old." she says turning her head away with a small smile.

"Then, thank you Sigird." I say.

She lays a plate full of food in front of me and I thank her again.

"He is just about the most polite male I've ever met, where did you say you two met Hadvar?" Sigird says.

"Helgen, we met at Helgen." Hadvar says simply.

"That's rather vague Hadvar." she says.

"Have you not told them of what happened there Hadvar?" I ask looking to the male in question.

"I was waiting for you to get here." he tells me sheepishly.

"What happened at Helgen?" she asked curiosity and caution coloring her tone.

"A dragon attack happened." he said simply.

"A dragon attack?!" both she and Alvor almost yells out.

"Yes, a dragon attack." he said.

"How did you get out of there alive much less in so good a shape as you are?" Alvor asks him.

"I and all of the survivors of the attack owe my friend here our lives he saved us from the dragon." he said gesturing to me.

"I did nothing that any Imperial soldier at Helgen wouldn't have done." I said trying to stop the needless praise before it started.

"What did you do that would deserve such praise?" Alvor says slowly as though attempting not to offend me.

"I did nothing more then distract the dragon until the soldiers and guards could get the townspeople to safety." I say simply.

"Ha!" Hadvar barks. "You did far more than distract the dragon."

He waves his hand at me enthusiastically and says "First this young male walks right up into General Tullius's and Ulfric's faces and shouts at them until they agree to work together to save the citizens. Then he goes and battles the dragon for hours until it flew off allowing us to escape."

"I would say that is definitely worthy of deep praise Ko'Ari." Alvor tells me looking a little astonished.

"It is nothing more then what any of the soldiers or guards would have done if they could." I say waving off the unnecessary praise.

We continue to eat and talk for a while when I finally get up to leave Alvor asks of me a favor.

"Ko'Ari could you bring news of the Dragon to Helgen to the jarl he needs to know, Riverwood is defenseless?" he says.

"I will inform him when I go through Whiterun, however it will be a few days before I leave. Much of my magicka has yet to return to me making it dangerous for me to travel alone." I tell him.

"I understand I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for it." he says

After this I walk out and to my room at the inn I drink my sleeping potion and place a rune on the floor in front of the door. However it is not a rune of the destruction school rather it is a rune of my own design that I call a rune of awakening. Its effect is in its name this rune awakens it's caster once it has been triggered. Then I lie down on the bed and go to sleep.

 ** _In The Morning_**

I wake feeling very refreshed though I can tell my magicka has not fully recovered I feel great. I had an unusually dreamless sleep undisturbed by my usual nightmares. I began looking around my room seeing that my door is still locked and my rune untriggered. I focus on my magicka reserves to see how well they're recovering.

 _'Not as well as I would have liked but it is going as expected.'_ I think to myself. _'One, maybe two more days here then I should be fully recovered by the time I get to the fort. I really wish I could recover faster though, I need to move quickly.'_

I settle down on the floor in a meditative position and begin a restoration ritual to help speed my recovery. I finish my ritual already feeling it begin to work and I step outside my room. I spot the innkeeper wiping down the bar and I finally remember why she seems familiar, she is one of the last known blades. A sketch of her, albeit younger self, was shown to all the families of the Thalmor. They had said she was a ruthless female and a cunning one too though not cunning enough to evade capture forever. They would be proven correct about now if I followed the lead of the majority of them. However, my grandmother was one of the few who was an advocate for the other races of Nirn so I don't follow their bigoted ways.

 _'It makes me wonder if she knows who I am.'_ I think to myself.

"Delphine." I call out to her.

"Something you need?" she responds.

"I would like some water, some bread, cheese, and salmon if it would not be to troublesome." I tell her.

"Alright give me a bit to cook the salmon and I'll bring your food to you just take a seat at one of the tables." she tells me while handing me a mug of water.

I take the mug go to the table in front of the door and sit facing the door. As I sit my eyes absently wander about the inn. Not to much later my food is brought to the table. I thank Delphine and give her the money I owed and began to eat.

Once I finish eating I get up gathering the dishes I used and pass them back to Delphine behind the counter. After that I left the inn to look around Riverwood. After a bit of walking I discover that there is nothing to pass the time here except work, or drink. I make my way to Alvor's forge to see if he needs any assistance.

The next two days of my stay in Riverwood follow this same schedule and my magicka reserves have reached an acceptable level. However I have not put too much strain on it so I don't know how well it will hold up.

 ** _Two days later_**

I walk into the Riverwood Trader wondering what I can do that will allow me to test my magicka without straining it.

"Well one of has to do something!" said Camilla.

"I said no, no adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing. " said Lucan.

"What are you going to do about it then huh. Let's hear it." she said.

"We are done talking about this." he said.

"Oh, a customer, sorry you had to hear that." Lucan said obviously a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know what you heard but the Riverwood Trader is still open feel free to shop." he said seemingly trying to take my attention away from their argument.

"Did something happen?" I asked after I had purchased what I needed from him.

"Uh yeah, we did have a bit of a break-in, but we still have plenty to sell the robbers were only after one thing an ornament solid gold in the shape of a dragons claw." he said.

"I could retrieve it for you." I said.

"You could, I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment it's yours if you get my claw back." he said. "Now if your going to get those thieves you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow northeast of here."

"So this is your plan Lucan?" Camilla said before I could respond to Lucan.

"Yes, so now you don't have to go so you." he said.

"Oh really, well I think your new helper needs a guide." she said.

"What… no uh, by the eight fine but only to the edge of town." he said.

Camilla gets up and I follow her as she walks out the door.

"We have to go through town and across the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. You can see it from here though the mountain just over the houses." she told me as she began walking down the road.

"Those must be mad hiding up there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else." she said.

We eventually reached the bridge where we would be parting ways.

"I guess I should get back to my brother he'll throw a fit if I take to long, such a child." she said brushing off his obvious concern for her.

"Camilla it is not childish to care for one's sibling." I say to her.

"Well yeah, but Lucan is always so overbearing it just gets on my nerves sometimes. I'm not some delicate flower to treated with the utmost caution for fear I will damaged." she says.

"Well that just shows how much he cares for you. Now, go along I'm certain your brother is waiting anxiously for you to be back." I say.

"Good luck, Lucan and I will be waiting for you back in the shop." she says turning around and returning to Lucan.


	4. Chapter 3: The Road to Whiterun

**_Chapter 3: The Road to Whiterun_**

 ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

I set off towards Bleak Falls Barrow intent returning Lucan's claw and truly seeing how well my magicka recovery is going. At first I come across nothing but a few rabbits and foxes, but then an old watchtower enters my sight and on the wind I can hear people talking about their recent heist they were clearly bandits. I begin charging lightning bolts in my hands careful to keep the sound of cracking electricity audible to my ears only.

As I come close to the tower I can see two bandits on the ground floor. I immediately launch a bolt at both of the charging two more as soon as they left my hands quickly releasing those at them as well. While the first bandits are convulsing on the ground I hear another rushing down the tower and prepare more thunderbolts. Once she came into view I threw my spells at her both hitting her in the head dropping her dead on the spot. I make my way to the tower pulling out my dagger plunging it into the skulls of the still convulsing bandits.

After I check through the tower I move on towards the barrow. I don't encounter any more bandits until I reach the barrow's entrance. As I approach I cast muffle and invisibility and focus on keeping my spells silent. When I reach the first bandit I put my hand right behind his helmet and release a thunderbolt killing him instantly then I quickly recast my invisibility as the rest of the bandits approach. The bandits gather around the their fallen all the while I'm changing up a chain lightning that is powerful enough to kill them all. I release it into the bandit closest to me and watch as it jumps bandit to bandit until they all fall to the ground.

I check each and every one of the fallen bandits to ensure they are dead once I am satisfied I approach the ruin's entrance. As I enter I see the light of a campfire and hear the voices of more bandits. I ensure that my feet are muffled and my form invisible as I come close to the voices. When I round the pillar and debris in the middle of the room I see only two bandits I close in to see if they would be conversing about anything of importance.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead let him. Better than us risking our necks." said one bandit.

"What if Arven doesn't come back I want my share frome that claw." the other bandit said.

"Just shut it. Keep an eye out for trouble." the first one said.

They then go silent standing around the fire and occasionally looking around. I silently prepare two lighting bolts to send at them. I released the bolts at their heads when they hit the ground I check them then move on. I come across another bandit who dies trying to open a trapped gate. I complete the puzzle open the gate and move on. After killing skeevers that attacked me I heard someone shouting faintly.

"Is... Is that you Harknir. Bjorn. Soling." the voice said.

As I moved farther forward I encountered large webs. Seeing these webs led me to believe the one who the voice belonged to had been caught in a giant frostbite spider's trap. So, prepared firebolts in my hands and burned the webbing in my way. I passed into the next slowly taking in my surroundings noticing a hole in the roof and that the room is quite open, which was to be expected. I can see someone whom I assume is Arven.

I quickly launch two firebolts into the web filled hole in the roof filling it with scorching flames. As predicted the giant spider drops down as its web is burned away. As it recovers from the fall I continually pelt it with firebolts dodging the venom and webbing it sends at me. Soon the spider is dead and I move on to the trapped dark elf.

"You, over here." the dunmer calls.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." he says.

"Where's the golden claw?" I ask him.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the hall of stories, I know how it all fits together. Cut me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the nords have hidden there." he says.

"Fine. Let me see if I can get you down." I say seeing that the claw is wrapped in the webbing with him and that he is blocking the only way forward.

"Sweet breath of Arkay thank you." he says.

I conjure a blade and begin to cut him loose. Once free he charges off yelling behind him, "You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

I watch him go knowing he is ill prepared for the dangers a Nordic ruin. I begin to trek down the path behind him slowly making my way along. I pass by a semicircular room into a larger crypt with three draugr standing over the dead body, of whom I assume was Arven

I start launching bolt after bolt of fire onto the draugr burning away the flesh that holds them together. Once the last draugr falls to the ground I move to the dunmer and search his armor for the claw. I find the claw then continue on my way. I pass the traps and kill draugr that lay along the path most of them posing little to no threat but in large enough numbers to have a perfect test of my recovery. I progress through the ruin keep paying close attention to my magicka so far satisfied with the results.

Soon I enter the hall of stories the path blocked by a stone door with three bands of circular stone with vaguely familiar symbols. I remember the claw and pull it out to examine it. I look at the symbols upon the palm then rotate the bands of stone until the symbols they show match those of the claw. When they do I place the claw into its slot and turn it opening the door.

After the door, I come across a more natural cave like part of the ruin. A stream of water running in through a hole in the roof runs along a path carved by the centuries of the waters gentle chiseling. Beyond the stream stands a familiar curved wall upon which the language of dragons has been scratched. In front of this wall lies a single sealed crypt.

I approach the crypt carefully preparing for the draugr that is almost certainly going to burst out of it. When nothing happens I go to the chest sitting off to the side still wary of the crypt. In the chest I find a few pieces of ancient gold and gems. I gather both and place them into my bag. I then pull out one of my journals and move to the wall beginning to transcribe the words on the wall into my journal.

However, as I come across fus, the dovahzul word for force, I find I can't look away, more than that I find myself unable to waver or even think about anything other than fus and what it means just as has happened any other time I have come across a word wall. When I am finally released from my trance I hear the cracking of the crypt behind me but still in a daze I am unable to react until the draugr has pulled itself out and turned to face me.

Once I can focus again I notice this draugr is significantly more armored than those who opposed me on my way here. I roll to the left to escape the swing it has started. As soon as I get back up I coat my arms with flame before forcing it into a ball that I launch at the draugr. Its armor singes but little else happens to I switch thunderbolts that I throw at it only to forced to leap to my left as swings once more its blade singing as its frosted blade slices through the air. Before I recover it shouts at me in the tongue of ancient dragons.

"Fus ro dah!" its voice washed past me bringing me with on a wave of air sending me sailing across the stream bed. I slowly get up now knowing that this foe has some sort of magical protection and knowledge of the thu'um. I summon two dremora lords to aid me.

"I smell weakness!" they shout as they charge at the draugr unsheathing their blades. As they do this I conjure a bow with which I begin to pelt my foe with arrows laced with flames. The draugr tries valiantly to hold of my daedra whilst attempting to avoid my arrows but to no avail. My arrows pierce his flesh burning him from the inside as the dremora hack and slice at him burning him from the outside.

Soon the draugr lies dead I dispel my bow and banish my dremora as I inspect my fallen foe. Upon his armor lie powerful enchantments providing him vast protection against magic. Once finished with my investigation of the unusually powerful draugr I return to the word wall to finish my inscription. When I am finished I glance over to the crypt where the stubborn draugr laid in wait and spot a stone slab with unusual markings upon it. I grab and put it in my bag for further study then I make my way to the exit.

I leave the cave and find myself on, a small but steep, cliff overlooking lake Ilinalta. I carefully make my way down the cliff then follow the lake's edge to the left back to Riverwood. I make it to Riverwood with no complications and head to the Riverwood Trader to give Lucan his claw back.

"I have the golden claw I tell him." I tell him.

"You found it? Ha Ha Ha. There it is. Strange… it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing, huh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." he says.

I hand him his claw and he passes me a bag of coin I pick it up and tell him, "It was no trouble."

Then I walk out and see that it is not to late I make my way to the Sleeping Giant Inn gather the rest of my things and prepare to head out. I let Delphine know that I will be leaving then I begin my journey to Whiterun as quickly as I can. Hoping to make up for lost time I plan not to rest during the journey and only take small breaks to eat.

I make the normally week long journey in only four days but as I approach Whiterun I see a giant stomping about in a field surrounded by what must be Companions. The giant swings its large club catching a female who was to slow in moving slamming her against the wall behind her.

Alarmed I pull the bow off my back, knowing the Companions disapprove of combat magic, and release three arrows in quick succession before running to the fallen female.

 ** _Aela's P.O.V._**

A giant had been terrorizing a farm just outside of Whiterun and we the Companions had been payed to handle it. So Farkas, Ria, and myself went off to kill it. However, this giant was proving hard to kill it swung harder and faster than most of its kind. The battle went on for some time before Ria was caught by a blow and sent into the small wall behind us.

Only a few moments after that I could hear the clear whistling of an arrow then I hear three distinct impacts of arrows hitting the giant one right after another. It pitches forward falling to its knees before falling to the ground the arrows clumped right at the base of its skull. I look up expecting three archers as those shots hit in such quick succession.

However, when I look up I only spot one person running down the small ridge just beyond the farm. The robes he wears indicates that this individual is a mage yet he fired his bow with the skill of an obvious veteran archer. When he reaches us the khajiit, as is made apparent by his tail, ignores Farkas and I going straight for Ria his hands already a glowing with a golden light. As the unknown khajiit heals Ria Farkas and I stand there not a word is spoken until his hands are no longer glowing.

"She is going to be fine but she will need to take it easy for a few days magic can only do so much against such devastating injuries. Now allow me to introduce myself I am Ko'Ari, may I ask your names." the khajiit says.

"My name is Aela, this is Farkas, and that is Ria we are members of the Companions." I tell him gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Ah, yes I figured you three to be among the Companions now shall we take Ria here to a bed so she can recover." he says picking her up and turning to face us.

"I uh, yes, we shall take her back to Jorrvaskr." I say slightly surprised he can pick Ria up in full armor with little evident exertion.

We walk back to the gate when one of the guards stop us or more specifically our tag along khajiit, Ko'Ari.

"Halt the city is closed with the dragons about." he says.

I go to say something but Ko'Ari speaks first.

"Yes, I know of the dragons I was at Helgen and am here on behalf of Riverwood to ask for aid." the khajiit says.

I stare at him in suprise, so he was at Helen during a dragon attack.

"Oh, then you better go see the Jarl but we'll be keeping an eye on you khajiit." the guard says before opening the gate.

We walk through the gate toward Jorrvaskr when I turn to the khajiit and say to him, "So, you were at Helgen during the dragon attack then."

"Yes, I was." he says simply.

"How did you manage to escape from the dragon Helgen with the dragon attacking?" I ask him.

"Many potions, magic and a lot of luck." he responds as we enter Jorrvaskr the sounds of a fight reaching our ears.

"Are those two at it again?" Skjor asks.

Of course, the two in question are Njada and Athis were in the middle of an escalating fistfight.

"Come on now, watch the footwork. Keep your balance." Skjor says as we move down to the living quarters to lay Ria on a bed.

"Just through here, lay her on one of the beds." I tell Ko'Ari.

He lays her on the bed to the immediate right of the door before saying, "Her injuries have been healed but she may be lethargic for a few days and her ribs may be tender as well but she's going to be just fine."

"Your clothes say that you are a mage but your shots at the giant tell the tale of a born archer." I say to him trying put his skill with his looks.

"One must have at least two ways to fight so as to keep one's enemy on edge, this is doubly true for a mage who relies on his or her magicka reserves to fight. I chose to hone my skills with a bow to take advantage of my eyesight. Though if necessary I can wield a blade or mace." he responds.

"You might would make for a great shield brother one day." I tell him not knowing exactly why I do so.

"Perhaps someday, for now I am content with being a member of the College." he said obviously referring to the College of Winterhold.

"Now, I must take my leave I have to speak with the Jarl." he says just before he departs.

 ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

I depart Jorrvaskr heading straight to Dragonsreach. I walk to the door tell the guards that I have information for the Jarl and they open the doors for me. As I reach the top of the stairs a dunmer most likely the Jarl's housecarl draws her blade and cautiously approaches me.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors." she says.

"Alvor sent me. Riverwood is in danger." I tell her.

"As housecarl my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself." she says.

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen." I tell her.

"You know about Helgen. The Jarl will want to speak with you personally. Approach." she says.

"So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" the Jarl asks.

"Yes, I saw the dragon even distracted it so that the soldiers could evacuate the civilians." I say plainly.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right. What do you say now, Proventus shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" he says turning to the male on his right.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." the housecarl says.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus says.

"We should not…" he continues before being cut off.

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." the Jarl says.

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth responds.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll return to my duties." Proventus says.

"That would be best." the Jarl responds.

"You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here take this as a sign of my esteem." he says as he hands a good set of leather armor.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumours of dragons." he says.

"Farengar I think I've found someone to help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details." the Jarl says as we approach The Court Mage.

"So, the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." Farengar says.

"If I am to fetch this tablet, it may be some time before you receive it. I have urgent business to take care of first." I tell him.

"I, uh, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow -a 'dragonstone' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow and find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." he says.

"Is this, perhaps, the tablet you are referring to. I had intended to study it myself but I shall relinquish it unto you." I say while thinking to myself _'What luck that I have already been to Bleak Falls Barrow.'_

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me." he says with obvious surprise.

"Now I must take my leave." I tell him before turning to leave and find myself an Inn to spend the night. I leave the keep make my way down the long stairs before stopping and asking a guard for directions.

"Hello." I hail to one of the guards at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you need." he asks with less disdain I've become accustomed to.

"Might I ask you where one might find an inn here?" I ask him.

"Oh, you'll want the Bannered Mare, not a better tavern in Whiterun. It's down in the Plains District at the bottom of that path. It'll be on the right, can't miss it." he says pointing to one of the paths.

"Thank you, guards I'll be on my way then." I tell as I leave down the indicated path.

As I descend down yet another flight of stairs what appears to be some kind of market comes into view with most of the merchants packing up and leaving. This not surprising given the late hour. When see the sign of the inn I walk up to the door and go in.

"Come on in. We got warm food, warm drinks, and warm beds." someone says likely the innkeeper.

I step up to the counter so that I can speak with the innkeeper.

"May I have some salmon steak, bread, some cheese, butter and some water please?" I ask her.

"Ah, you're in luck we just had a batch of salmon cooked. Let me just gather it all and you can have that'll be twenty-seven Septims. Anything else?" she asks.

"I would like for a room tonight." I tell her.

"The room will be twenty Septims." she says as she places my order upon the counter.

I pull out my gold pouch and count out the forty-seven gold and slide it to her.

"I'll have Saadia show you your room. Saadia!" she says.

"Yes mum." a redguard, likely the aforementioned Saadia, says.

"Show this male to his room up the stairs there." the innkeeper says.

Saadia takes me up the stairs past several other doors and stops at the one on the right at the end of the hall.

"This is your room. Anything else you need?" she asks.

"No but thank you, I got what I wanted from the innkeeper." I tell her.

I step into the room approach the table set down my food before slicing the along the middle placing the salmon on the bottom slice the cheese on top of that then carefully and sparingly pouring the butter over the bread. Before eating my meal. After I finish it I place a rune in front of the door, drink my sleeping potion and head to the well made bed lay down upon it and fall asleep.

 ** _In the Morning_**

I wake up get out of bed disarm my rune before heading down to the entryway. Spotting the innkeeper I approach.

"Hello." I greet her.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" she says.

"I would like to purchase a couple apples and some bread please." I tell her.

"Very well that will twenty-four gold." she says as she turns around to grab the bread and apples.

I place the gold on the counter and grab my food and head to a nearby table to eat while thanking her as I go. Once I finish my breakfast. I head for the door however, once I exit the inn I spot a troubling sight. Thick, dark, voluminous clouds of smoke billow on the horizon and I see rushing through the gate at great speed a guards heading straight for the keep. My can mind only connect those clouds of smoke to one thing so even though I know I might already be to late I rush to the keep to offer what I can against what must be a…dragon.


	5. Chapter 4: The Savior of Whiterun

**_Chapter 4: The Savior of Whiterun_**

 ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

I make my way as quickly as possibly to the keep but the fast growing market crowd is getting thicker and thicker. Eventually I make out of the crowd and head up the stairs taking them two at a time when I make to the top I beeline to the next set of stairs that lead to the keep. Just as I did the previous set I bound up the stairs and to the doors that mark the entryway to Dragonsreach. I tell the guards at the door that I must speak to the Jarl.

"What need have you, that would be urgent enough to have rushing this door as you have?" the guard on the left questions.

"Do you see the smoke upon the horizon? That is not the smoke of some fire set by mortals. There is only one creature I have witnessed that utilizes a flame that has such a thick, acrid smoke and that is a dragon I am here to help as I can." I say pointing in the direction of the smoke cloud rushed and hoping I can help.

The guards say nothing their haste in opening the doors speaking for them. I walk in, up the stairs into the Jarl's dining hall.

"Farengar!" I hear someone, Irileth by the voice, shout.

"Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been spotted nearby." Irileth says in a quieter voice.

I can hear her speak despite the quiet tone due to the superior hearing afforded me by my khajiit ears, which is not dampened by the mask I wear.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar responds almost giddy at the prospect at the thought.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it." Irileth tells him.

As they leave the room Irileth's eyes catch me and she says "You should come too."

I follow her and Farengar up the steps to where the Jarl is standing along with who I believe Is the guard I saw earlier.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" the Jarl addresses the guard.

"Yes, my lord." he responds simply, a little winded.

"Tell him what you told me about the dragon." Irileth tells him.

"Uh… that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast… faster than anything I've ever seen." the guard says.

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" the Jarl questions with urgency.

"No, my lord, it was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure." the guard finishes his recounting obviously frightened at the thought.

"Good work, son. We'll take care of it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." that Jarl says.

"Thank you, my Jarl." the guard says before leaving.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guards and get down there." the Jarl tells Irileth.

"I've already ordered my guards to muster near the main gate." she responds.

"Good. Don't fail me." the Jarl says.

"There is no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again." the Jarl says as he approaches me.

"I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you've for did me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of esteem, please accept this gift from my personal armory." the Jarl tells me as he hands me sword of fine make with a moderately powerful lighting enchantment on it.

"I should come along, I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar say starting to head down the stairs.

"No, I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons." the Jarl stops him.

"As you command." Farengar says obviously disgruntled at being forced to stay.

"One last thing Irileth, this isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." the Jarl speaks softly turning to Irileth.

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution." she responds.

After this we head down the stairs making our way down toward the gate. Once there I see thirty guards waiting for us. Of the thirty, ten carry bows, swords, and shields and their armor is obviously of better make than the rest marking them as a higher rank. Of the other twenty, ten carry pikes and a variety of other two handed weapons such as greatswords, battleaxes, and warhammers. The remaining ten carry at least ten javelin each, along with swords and shields.

"Here's the situation. A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." Irileth begins.

Before she can continue the most of the guards burst out with fear.

"What!"

"Now we're in for it."

"A dragon!"

"You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't much care where it came from, or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" Irileth speaks sheer authority in her voice.

"But Housecarl… how can we fight a dragon?" one of the guards heistaintly asks.

"That's a fair question. None of us has seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honorbound to fight, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes… our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Irileth's voice starts off quiet but quickly rises in volume.

"No, Housecarl." most of the guards say. But my hearing allows me to hear the one whisper that was not this.

"We're so dead." the one guard whispered to himself.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it, the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if your with me! Now, what do say? shall we go kill us a dragon?" Irileth shouts to them. This finally gets the guards raring to go each of them shouting their agreement at the top of their lungs.

"Let's move out." Irileth says once the shouting dies down.

We begin the long march to the watchtower only to find that when we get there an hour or two later that is has been badly damaged and the dragon is nowhere in sight. We look around for any survivors and hints as to where the dragon might have gone when a voice shouts out from the watchtower.

"No! Get back it's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" the voice, belonging to a frightened guard says.

Not, but moments later, we hear a thundering shout coming from the mountains.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again…" the guard shouts.

As the dragon comes closer I notice with a deep mixture of relief, and dread it is not the same dragon as I fought at Helgen. I feel relief that it is not the same dragon because it might not be as powerful as the first and I might actually be able to slay it. However, I feel dread it is not the same dragon because that means there are more of them.

I prepare thunderbolts in each hand, ready to hurl them at the creature as he flies down toward us. As soon as he starts to release his breath of fire I hurl my bolts of lighting into his head. When these bolts connect with him the dragon's mouth snaps shut and his head is forced down. The dragon veers off his steep path in order to stay aloft.

 _'Yes!'_ I cheer internally. _'This dragon must be far weaker than the one from Helgen.'_ I quickly take in everything I can about the dragon before me now hoping to find something that will help me distinguish the stronger dragons from the weaker ones.

 _'This dragon has green scales, and it is smaller than the one from before. Other than that there is little obvious difference between the two.'_ I observe.

The dragon having finally recovered from the shock of my attack sends a ball of fire towards the soldiers with me. I begin to cast my ward charging it to the strength with which I have held off a dragon's fire before and spread it out as far as I can without sacrificing its integrity. The ward holds, quite easily in fact, then the soldiers spread out the ones with bows begin firing at will. As the arrows make contact with the dragon I notice another difference, _'This dragon's scales are not deflecting all the arrows.'_

The dragon dives at two of the javelin wielding guards claws down obviously preparing to snatch them up. The guards pay no attention to the claws however only that they have a clear line of sight. The two males ready their javelins. I charge at them and force us out of the way of his claws as they pass over us. The dragon having been to slow now had one javelin lodged in his underbelly. However before he even pulls all the way out of his dive he belches flame at more guards and I hear their screams of agony. I heave two more bolts of lighting his way in response but he is obviously more prepared than last time as he doesn't stumble as much before.

Knowing there is no way to prevent everyone from getting injured, I resolve to kill the dragon as fast as possible. I conjure two storm atronach to fight the dragon as I help who I can while lobbing thunderbolts at the dragon. The dragon now is always suffering a barrage of lightning making it a bit difficult for it to fight. However, my conscience would not let me ignore the guards fighting at my side so I continued to keep them as safe as I could. Soon the dragon begins another sweeping dive, his target a bow wielding female guard who refuses to back down. I run toward the female as fast as I can while casting ebony flesh upon myself should I be to late.

 ** _Lydia's P.O.V._**

 _'The dragon fight has been dragging on far longer than I had thought it would, though it is likely because the mage the Jarl sent with us is to focused on keeping the guard alive.'_ I think to myself.

 _'Our job is to protect Whiterun, with our lives if necessary, yet it seems this khajiit does not understand this.'_

I shoot my bow at the creature as fast as I can knock back my arrows noticing few actually stick into the dragon. I know that the only way that I could bring this dragon down is with an arrow to its eyes or one that will slice its wings. Suddenly I get an opportunity the dragon begins to dive at me, and I take careful aim at its head. However, before I can release my arrow the dragon is upon me and I'm being rammed to the side ruining any chance of my arrow hitting the monstrosity.

My first response is anger at whomever barreled into me. Then I get even angrier once I notice my bow has been obviously broken and I can tell that my quiver has emptied itself onto the ground. Once I get my bearings I can see that it is the mage who dove into me and that he sports a deep gash along his side from what must have been the dragon's claw. Instantly my anger vanishes and get up to help him. He simply waves me away as he uses some sort of powerful healing spell making the wound disappear in mere seconds. He stands then reaches behind his back grabs his bow and his quiver and gives them to me.

"These yours though, why give them to me?" I say marveling at the craftsmanship of the glass bow.

"Well, I broke yours and I do not need them for this fight." he says before turning and sending off yet more bolts of lightning at the dragon.

I quickly put the quiver on my back and turn towards the dragon as well once again unleashing a barrage of arrows upon it, while noticing that these arrows penetrate much deeper than my previous ones. The fight doesn't last much longer the dragon going down shortly after. While everyone else was looking at the corpse the mage was approaching and healing the injured. When came up to those surrounding the dragon it began to burn away most of us assuming it was not yet dead prepared our weapons but the khajiit just stood still as if awestruck by the sight. What happened next was even more unusual. The fire that had been building around the dragon suddenly rushed to the mage seemingly being absorbed by him.

"I can't believe it! You're... dragonborn..." one of the guards say to him.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" the mage asks.

"In the very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the dragonborn would slay dragons and steal." the guard responded.

"That's what you did, isn't it. Absorbed that dragons power?" he continued.

"It is possible. I did feel strengthened by the flames." the mage responded.

"There's only one way to find out. Try to Shout…" the guard said."According to the old legends, only the dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do."

The other guards begin talking amongst themselves. Eventually one of the guards speaks to Irileth.

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But, I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." Irileth answered.

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord." another guard responded

"I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends." Irileth said obviously annoyed at the guards words.

After all this the khajiit turns around and when no one was in his way he shouts.

"Fus!"

The shout sent loose dirt and stone flying and it ripped grass from the ground in a swirling wave of air.

"That was Shouting, what you just did. Must be. You really are the Dragonborn, then…"

Once he made sure the guard was finished speaking the mage turned to Irileth.

"Irileth, I must inform that was not the dragon from Helgen. The one from Helgen was far larger, its scales were black, and its hide far tougher than this one here." he says.

We shuffled about as we took in what he said.

'There are more dragons and this was a weaker one. Where did they come from, why are they here, and how are we going to stop them?" were the thought that ran through my head.

"I must go now I have tarried for far to long." the khajiit says as he turns to the north to leave.

"We must report to the Jarl you should come with us." Irileth said.

"I do not have the time to spare, I should have left already." he says as he walks off. "I shall send a letter to the Jarl telling him when I expect to return."

With that he begins to jog due north not even bothering stay on the roads. As his form shrinks on the horizon a deep thundering shout shakes the ground.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

The shout obviously came from the Greybeards from atop the Throat of the World.

"So, it seems, even the Greybeards believe he is the Dragonborn." I say.

"So it does." Irileth responds. "All of you return to the keep. We must inform the Jarl."

As we walk back to the keep I look of to the north wondering what could have been so urgent as to require a more direct route than the roads. Once we reach the keep Irileth approaches the Jarl.

"My lord, the dragon has been slain." she said.

"What of Ko'Ari? Why has he not returned with you?" the Jarl asks.

"He stated that his business, whatever it may be, was to important and left as soon as the dragon was slain. However, he did impart some disturbing news before he left." Irileth responded.

"Well, what is it?" Balgruuf said.

"He told me before he left that the dragon at the tower was different and weaker than the one at Helgen." she answered.

Here I chose to add, because I knew Irileth wouldn't, "And he appears to be a dragonborn."

"So that, was what that thundering sound was, the Greybeards calling the Dovahkiin to High Hrothgar to learn of the voice." he mumbled to himself.

"Did he say when he would return to us." the Jarl asked.

"He did not say when he would be back, I got the impression that even he was not certain. However, he did say he would send a letter ahead of him to say when he would be back." Irileth told him.

"In that case we have time to make preparations." He said.

"Preparations for what, exactly." I asked.

"Preparations to celebrate our champions defeat of the dragon and the announcement of our newest thane." he responded exuberantly.

That night even though the one whom killed the dragon was not here there was a feast in honor of all those who fought it.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Thane

**_Chapter 5: The New Thane_**

 ** _2 weeks later_**

 ** _Lydia's P.O.V._**

It has been two weeks since the dragon has been slain, and two weeks since anyone had seen, or heard of its slayer, Ko'ari I learned his name was. All the while the Jarl has been waiting for word of his return so that he may finally grant him the title of Thane, and begin the feast he has been planning on these last couple of weeks. I, having volunteered to be our newest Thane's housecarl, have been preparing the home the Jarl plans to give him. At the moment there is nothing more for me to do so I return to the keep to see if I can be of use there. As I enter the keep a bird flies through the doors going straight for the Jarl's throne.

"What is this," I hear the Jarl ask looking at the bird.

The bird merely hops closer to him extending its leg revealing a small pack. The Jarl opens the pack, pulls out a scroll, and reads it to himself looking surprised that it even fit.

"It seems as if our Thane has seen fit to give us advanced notice about his impending arrival. He will be here on the sixteenth of this month," the Jarl says, "that gives three days to finish planning and preparation."

Once his puts the letter aside he reaches once more into the satchel and he pulls out an odd ring with an emerald embedded in it. After he examines the ring a bit he then puts it on and it quickly adjusts to the size of his finger making it a good fit.

"Interesting," the Jarl says.

"What is the ring for," I ask as I approach him.

He looks at me then gestures to the band on the birds other leg.

"Apparently, the ring will allow this bird to find me wherever I am as long as the correct stone Is in this band," he says, "and there should be another one in here."

Then as he pulls out a solid black gemstone.

"What is that one for," I ask thinking I already know.

"This one is to allow the bird to find the Dragonborn should I wish to send him a letter back," he answers.

"Shouldn't he have the stone then," I question slightly confused about the magic involved here.

"No. This stone goes into the band when I wish to send him a message," he responds.

"That certainly makes messenger birds much more useful," I comment.

"Yes indeed it does," the Jarl responds distractedly.

 ** _3 days later_**

 _'Today is the day our newest Thane will be given his title. The last three days have been even more of a hustle than the previous two weeks,'_ I think to myself.

Whiterun is a big city and everyone is aware and excited to have a new Thane, that he happens to be the Dragonborn certainly doesn't hurt. Most of the town is in on keeping the feast a secret until after the Dragonborn has been declared Thane. The feast is to take place in the courtyard by the Gildergreen so that there is room for the entire town to mill about and get the chance to meet the Dragonborn.

I, myself, am at the keep awaiting the announcement of my position as the Dragonborn's housecarl. The food has all been assembled the only thing we are waiting for is the arrival of the Dragonborn. Suddenly, the doors to the keep open and a guard walks in and approaches the Jarl.

"My Jarl, the guards at the gate have spotted the Dragonborn he will be here at any moment," the guard said.

"Good we will finally be able to officially name him Thane, oh and after he has entered the keep tell the townspeople to set up the feast," the Jarl responded.

It wasn't long after that the keep doors opened yet again letting in the Dragonborn and letting out the guard. The Dragonborn walked up to the Jarl and bowed his head to him.

"My Jarl, I have returned," he said simply.

"My guards have informed me of what happened at the watchtower when you fought the dragon," the Jarl said.

"They also told me they you are the Dragonborn the one the Greybeards summoned two weeks ago. Tell me, do you know what the Dragonborn is?" he continued.

"I know that the Dragonborn is a Nord legend known for being powerful figures capable of defeating and stealing the souls of dragons," the Dragonborn said.

"Then you already know much about Dragonborns, but the Greybeards can teach you what it means to be a Dragonborn more than I can, you should go to them as soon as you are able," the Jarl told him.

"I was planning on making my way there as soon as I was finished here there is much I would like to know about my newfound abilities," the Dragonborn said.

"Before that though, you have done much for my people and I, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I also give you Breezehome and assign Lydia as a personal housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we. We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn," the Jarl said handing the Dragonborn the Ax of Whiterun and the gesturing in my direction.

Proventus passed the key to him as the Jarl finished talking. The Dragonborn just looked down as he heard what the Jarl said seemingly disappointed. Proventus passed the key to him as the Jarl finished talking.

"I did no more than any of the guards you sent with me, my Jarl. I am uncertain whether or not I truly deserve this honor. There was many others who were there; who fought the dragon the same as I," the Dragonborn said leaving us a little shocked to hear such humility.

"The guards I sent with you have already received their accolades. You are the last to be rewarded as you had to leave before we could congratulate you," the Jarl said.

"Very well, I am honored to be Thane of this fine city," the Dragonborn said reluctantly.

"If you have nothing further for I shall begin preperations for my journey to High Hrothgar," the Dragonborn said as he turned to leave.

Then I let him go for a bit before following after him I, myself, followed immediately walking by his side as he reached the doors.

"I am Lydia your new housecarl. It's an honor to serve you," I told him.

"Follow me then. Do you know where Breezehome is?" he asked.

"Yes, my Thane," I answered him wondering how he would respond to the feast that is planned.

"I would prefer if you would use my name over that title," he told me.

"But, it is a great honor to be named Thane to not use the title would be disrespectful," I responded.

"You and I were both on that field we both fought that dragon I would consider us both equals and would like you to use my name Lydia," he said.

"True we both fought on that field but it was you who killed the dragon and not only that but you then preceded to heal those who had been injured in the battle you are worthy of your title and I shall continue to call you Thane," I said to him.

I could see in his eyes that he wanted to continue but we had reached the second platform on the stairs and the feast came into view.

"What is the reason behind this gathering," he's asked though I believe he knew.

"You are the reason behind this gathering. It has been many years since Whiterun appointed a new Thane let alone one that is Dragonborn," the Jarl said from behind us.

I could see the resignation in the Dragonborns eyes as he then continued onward. When we reached the bottom of the stairs nearly everyone was there and when they saw the new Thane a cheer went through the crowd as they guided him to his seat to the right of where the Jarl would be seated. Soon the Jarl approached his seat and gathered the attention of everyone there.

"It is time to celebrate our new Thane, the Dragonborn," the Jarl said and everyone cheered louder than before and the feast began in earnest.

I sat beside the Thane as the feast began and was surprised when he took off his mask to see an ever changing color upon his face.

"Why is your fur changing colors?" I asked him.

"To keep my face a secret," he answered.

"Why would you want that?" I questioned confused.

"So that, if I want to wander around without people swarming me with praise I don't agree with, I can do so," he answered as he took a bite of his salmon.

As I mulled over his response I sat back and watched him interact with the people who came to him. The longer I watched him the more I noticed something was different between this male and the one who had helped slay the dragon. He seemed more pulled into himself. His shoulders were more slack, his eyes a little lifeless, seemingly full of sorrow. I did not understand where this sorrow could be coming from.

 _'Does he really hate the praise he is getting for all of this'_ I thought to myself.

Then I remember that he was fine before his _"business in the north"_ afterwards though, he has seemed to be unhappy, however it could be just because he has been named Thane.

As the feast continued a few bards from around the city including Mikael began to _'The Dragonborn comes'_. When adults came to Ko'Ari and attempted to shower him with their praise he turned it down being more humble than anyone had any right to be. To children that came up to him he answered their questions and wowed them with feats of magic. He created light shows, mirror images of them, and made little figurines of ice of the children and gave it to them, while warning them that they would not last for very long.

"You're good with that magic of yours," I told him.

"I have had plenty of practice with such things," he said.

And on the celebration went the townspeople coming and going until I was sure that everyone had been up to talk to the newest Thane at least once. Eventually, the crowd began to disperse first went the mothers and their children, then males who would be working early in the morning, until finally it was only the guards, the Jarl and his housecarl, the Dragonborn, and myself. The Dragonborn soon excused himself and looked to me.

"Would you show me the way to Breezehome now?" he asked.

I nodded then got up myself and proceeded down the path to the house. I pointed to the house down the street next to the blacksmith shop.

"That is Breezehome," I said.

He nodded then proceeded to the door opening with the key he got from Proventus. As he entered he looked around taking in the bare living room.

"I see it has been well kept I assume that this was your doing Lydia," he said.

"Yes, my Thane," I said as he once again groaning at my use of his title.

"The main bedroom is up the stairs and to the right my Thane and my room is also up the stairs but to the left should you need to me," I told him.

"Who would I talk to about getting more furnishings for this house?" he asked.

"Proventus is the one who arranges for the furnishing of the house within the hold you'll want to talk with him," I answered.

"Very well. I would like to leave for High Hrothgar tomorrow so we will need to get our provisions ready in the morning. You are dismissed Lydia," he said and with that he went up to the main bedroom and I went to mine.

 ** _In the Morning_**

 ** _Ko'Ari's P.O.V._**

I wake up and see through the window that it is a little after dawn. I put on my mask and robes, grab my satchel and coin purse then leave my room. As I leave I listen in at Lydia's room to see if she is awake. Hearing the steady breathing I assume she is still sleeping and move downstairs. I pull out some parchment, an ink well, and a quill from my satchel and write a note for Lydia telling her I am going to get our provisions for the journey.

After I finish the note I leave the house and make my way to the market. As I make my way to the marketplace those who see me wave with a smile on their faces and step off to the side to let me by. I wave back but otherwise ignore the crowd when I find myself at a fruit stall with a little girl and her mother tending to it. I recognize them from last night as Carlotta and Mila.

"I've got a hungry daughter to feed, so selling my produce is the only thing I care about," Carlotta said as I approached.

"If you are having problems with money I will be glad to help you," I say.

"That's kind of you, but I would prefer not to take charity," she said.

"Very well, but remember my offer if you ever find yourself needing help," I said "Now then, I would like…"

I pay for the food I picked out then I pull out a sack enchanted to preserve food, put the food in the sack then back into my satchel.

"Thank you," I said I then walk over to stall being tended to by a Bosmer, Anoriath if remember correctly.

"The finest cuts, fresh from the wilds," he says.

I make my choices pay for the meat and put it away before going to the alchemist shop. As soon as I step in the door a woman, Arcadia I believe, speaks.

"Got something for just about everybody in here. Give a holler if you have any questions," she says.

I finish my business with alchemist and step outside there I see Lydia fully armed and armored apparently looking for me. I get her attention and let her know that I am nearly done gathering supplies.

"You could've woken me when you left, my Thane," she says a little sternly.

"Yes I could have but then you would have been exhausted, better to let your mind and body wake up on their own," I replied.

"Very well, my Thane what else do you need," she said a little annoyed.

"Well we will be going up to High Hrothgar so I will be getting firewood. Will you need snowshoes for your boots?" I said.

"Unless the snow is quite deep I should be fine," she said.

"Well, with the time of year the snow should be pretty shallow, however I am not going to take a chance on that so I will be getting you some snowshoes." I said.

"What about yourself, my Thane. You might need snowshoes as well," Lydia said.

"I live in Winterhold, Lydia. I have snowshoes," I simply resonded before walking into the general store.

I speak with the shopkeeper, Belethor, purchase some firewood and get Lydia fitted for a pair of snowshoes and exit the store. As I stand outside making sure I have everything I need.

 _'Food for the trip, yes. Additional potions and ingredients, yes. Firewood and snowshoes for Lydia and myself, yes. Ah yes I shall need another bow,'_ I think to myself then head towards Warmaidens to purchase a new bow as I do not have the time to make one.

"My Thane, where are you going now," Lydia queried.

"I am going to Warmaidens. I need to purchase another bow," I tell her.

"You needn't do that you can merely take back the one you gave to me during the dragon attack. I have been meaning to return it to you anyway," Lydia said.

"That bow is yours not mine it was given in replacement of the one my actions broke with no expectations of getting it back," I said knowing she will likely argue.

"My bow was broken when you saved my life I was a little mad in that moment, but you did save my life and don't need to replace my bow," Lydia responded.

"I do not use a bow very often and only carry them for emergencies therefore I do not necessarily need a bow, however it would be best if you do especially if dragons are returning," I said with finality.

"Very well, my Thane," she said with resignation.

I purchase a bow from Adrianne, merely elven as opposed to the glass one I gave to Lydia prompting a sidelong look from her, and turned to Lydia.

"I have everything I need now. Are you ready to leave," I ask.

"I am ready whenever you are, my Thane," she responds.

"Very well, let us be off," I say as I approach the gates.


End file.
